characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper (Steven Universe)
Jasper is a minor antagonist on the animated series Steven Universe, and is a Gem aligned with the Homeworld. Background Jasper is a Quartz-type Gem created on Earth by the Gem Homeworld. Despite the poor condition of the Beta Kindergarten she was made in, Jasper, unlike the other Gems made there, was considered to be the ultimate Quartz, stronger and tougher than the rest. She was originally made for Pink Diamond, though she was reassigned to Yellow Diamond after Pink's death at the hands of Rose Quartz, leader of the Gem rebellion against Homeworld. Despite her hatred for Rose over killing her leader, Jasper respected her skills in leadership and tactics. Thousands of years after the Gem war, Jasper was assigned to be the escort of a Peridot as she went to Earth to check on the growth of the Cluster, a Gem superweapon growing inside the Earth's crust. Jasper accepted in the hopes that she could find Rose on Earth and destroy the remnants of her army. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physique' *'Comet Dash: '''After engulfing her body with fiery energy, Jasper lunges at the opponent with incredible speed and power. *'Shape-Shifting:' Even though Jasper has not been seen using this ability herself, Pearl has stated that all Gems have this ability. Equipment *'Crash Helmet: Jasper's main weapon, an orange helmet with a hammer-like protrusion on the front that she can summon from her gem. *'''Gem Destabilizer: A device resembling a tuning fork that generates electricity. Causes Gems' bodies to be destroyed on physical contact. Feats Strength *In Gem Hunt, threw down with a giant corrupted Quartz and poofed it. *In Crack the Whip, managed to easily lift the same corrupted Quartz by it's tail. Speed *In Crack the Whip, blitzed Amethyst numerous times. Durability *In Jail Break, Garnet threw her into one of the battleship's power sources, electrocuting her, and was caught in the ship crashing into Earth. After all of that, her only damage was a couple bruises and being winded. *In Alone at Sea, Lapis sent her flying with a water fist, and she survived. *In Crack the Whip, survived being slammed into a corrupted Gem hard enough to poof it Skill *Contended with Rose Quartz during the war. *Easily thrashed Amethyst in each one of their fights. Weaknesses *'Gem Physiology:' Gem bodies are fragile, and after sustaining enough damage they will disappear, leaving their gemstones vulnerable as they are forced to regenerate. Gems cannot regenerate if their gemstones are bubbled or contained in another object. *'Gemstones:' If a Gem's stones are cracked, it leads to them becoming corrupted beasts, making them less intelligent and more feral. If a Gem's stone is shattered completely, then the completely cease to exist. *'Ill-Tempered and Irrational:' *'Fusions:' Always gets her ass kicked by them, whether it be Garnet or Stevonnie. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steven Universe Category:Female Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Alternate Forms